In order to have a better understanding of the invention, the following definitions are provided:
“Vibrato” is a phenomena wherein a low pitch frequency is introduced which modulates the whole of the spectrum of a musical sound.
Vibrato can also be defined as an effect wherein the frequency of a note or sound is quickly and repeatedly raised and lowered in a periodic or oscillating manner. In this invention some embodiments will raise the number of overtones as the instrument flexes or oscillates, thereby creating a periodic rise and fall in amplitude as well as frequency.
The rate of change in frequency, and the amplitude of the modulation all affect the character of vibrato. Vibrato can be quite subtle or quite pronounced. When the frequency of vibrato exceeds 20 cycles per second, it begins to be perceived as a note rather than a vibrato. Nonetheless, within the context of this invention, the same designs are present in such embodiments with higher frequency vibrato notes.
“Vibrato based instrument” is a hybrid percussion instrument in which the vibrato produced can be the most noticeable characteristic of the instrument.
While such instruments can be played in ways which minimize said vibrato, the instrument is capable of producing a vibrato of sufficient amplitude as to become the feature which sets the instrument apart to the greatest degree.
“Heat affected zone” is an area in a section of metal where heat has been applied which has altered the shape, crystalline or grain structure, hardness, rigidity, sound conductivity, elasticity, or other properties of said section. The effect of heat affected zones can be relatively limited in area or can affect the surrounding areas. The results of heat affected zones vary greatly depending on the alloy, thickness of section, shape of section and the staring temper or hardness of a given section.
“Overtones” are heard as simpler or individual tones or frequencies which when combined, make up the whole of a musical sound. The sum of simple sounds such as sine waves, rising and falling in amplitude and frequency can produce a complex sound. In cymbals and vibrato instruments, there is often a complex matrix of overtones comprising the whole.
“Swell” is a term in music and in describing cymbal and gong sound whereby sound grows in time from low to high amplitude. In cymbals, gongs and hybrid instruments, a rise in the frequency and complexity or number of overtones accompanies the rise in amplitude.
“Hybrid Instrument” (for purposes of this invention) is an instrument which, due to specific forming techniques, shapes, and materials, is capable of producing sounds similar to both cymbals and gongs.
“Attack” is the sound heard immediate after the striking of a percussion instrument. The attack is also defined as amount of time it takes for the sound of a percussion instrument to reach full volume or amplitude after a single strike. An instrument with a large amount of swell (such as a large gong struck with a soft mallet) would have a slow attack. An instrument such as a bell struck with a metal clapper or a triangle would have a fast attack.